Drifting Capital of the World
by TroubleMaker1397
Summary: Set during Tokyo Drift film. Ava comes back home to Tokyo to find that everything has changed- The people are different, the cars are faster and the stakes are higher! And is blood really thicker than water? HanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm, quiet night as I strolled down the streets of Tokyo. I had almost forgotten how much I missed it, the lights, the people and most importantly, the cars. Hong Kong was lovely to live in, don't get me wrong, but Tokyo has always held a special place in my heart. My musings are interrupted by the familiar squeal of tyres as a black and orange RX-7 with a veilside body kit sped down the deserted street towards me. As I am standing in the middle of the road, I proceeded to cross the street but my actions are halted as the car drifts in my intended direction and then decides to run rings around me as I stand still- waiting for the car to stop its show. When the car does finally stop after a few laps, a trail of smoke from the tyres surround me and I look at the driver for the first time with a raised eyebrow. I refuse to show any emotion that conveys that I am impressed. The driver has deep brown eyes and soft looking hair and I consider him to be handsome but with what I've just seen with his showmanship- I'm not interested. I decide to proceed with crossing the road, not giving the driver a second glance as I carry on towards my destination. I hear the roar of the engine as it moves towards me again as I walk along the pavement.

"Hey sweetheart, you just missed your que where you were supposed to give me your phone number!" The driver said in a calm voice next to me as he drove alongside me- keeping perfectly in sync with my walking pace. I glanced at him again as I kept my walking pace.

"Why should I give you my phone number?" I asked in a neutral tone, while sneaking glances at the driver every few seconds. The man looked taken aback for a small moment before he schooled his features.

"Why shouldn't you?" The man countered while keeping both eyes on me- not looking where he was going in front of him, although I had a feeling that he knew exactly what he's doing.

"I don't have a phone, it broke." I answered, while staring straight ahead.

"Unfortunate; can I give you a lift anywhere?" His voice still in the same neutral pitch as before, I could tell that he knew I was lying but wasn't going to call me out on it.

"No." I answered immediately. He could not go where I was headed. Yakuza streets were not for outsiders. Also, what kind of idiot gets in a car with a man they know nothing about?

The stranger sighed and glanced at me curiously. I guess he isn't used to being turned down.

"Can I at least get your name?" he tried again. I stopped walking and he also stopped his car too. I walked to his open window and leaned down, locking my big blue eyes with his deep brown ones.

"Ava." I said, not even sure why I was telling him this- to get rid of him maybe.

"Han." He immediately said back even though I didn't ask for his name.

"Wanna go to a party?" he asked while looking me in the eyes with a quiet intensity. I let out a short chuckle as I reached into my bag for a tissue- never breaking eye contact with Han. I then proceeded to lean my hand in and wipe the tissue over his neck while still locking eyes with him- it felt very intimate and intense as I brought the tissue back from his neck and dangled the now lipstick stained tissue in front of his eyes- finally distracting him from staring into my eyes.

"Looks like you've already been to one," I replied while dangling the tissue for a second more between us before my fingers let it go and it dropped in his lap. I then straightened up and turned around to walk up into an alley, where no cars can enter. I could still feel his eyes on me as I made my escape from his presence. I didn't turn around to glance back but I heard the powerful rev of his engine as he finally pulled away a minute later.

When I finally found my destination, I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs from the arcade floor and into familiar corridors. I immediately headed for the door at the end of the hall and nodded to the men who were standing by the doors. I opened the room door and took in the familiar décor that always made me feel safe and at home. I locked eyes with the man behind the desk and let out a smile, in happiness at finally being home again.

"Hello Brother."

 **Hello everyone! So this is my first F & F fanfic and I'm excited to post the first chapter which is kind of like a short introduction. The other chapters will be longer in length. Please review and let me know what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ava!" My brother exclaimed before rushing over to the other side of the desk to wrap me in a warm embrace. I closed my eyes and gave him a squeeze with my arms before leaning back at arm's length to get a good look at him.

"You look older." I commented with a teasing smile before completely letting him go.

"So do you, little sister." He replied with a teasing smirk I was all too used to.

"Well it has been a while." I reminded Takashi. He only nodded in response before going back to his side of the desk. It was that moment when Morimoto decided to poke his head round the door.

"I heard the rumours but I didn't believe it at first." Morimoto said in greeting before bounding into the small room, he then proceeded to wrap me into his arms, much like Takashi did earlier.

"Yes, I'm back." I declared with a giant smile beaming from my face. I was so happy to be back in Tokyo, reunited with my family once more. I was sent to Hong Kong to get a better education but I missed everything about Tokyo and I finally managed to successfully beg my uncle to allow me to return.

"It's about time; I've missed your beautiful face." Morimoto said with a wide smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest.

"Hey! Stop flirting with my sister." Takashi said in jest, while pointing a finger at us.

Morimoto just gave me one more squeeze with his arm before letting me go and then proceeded to fall backwards onto the brown leather sofa that Takashi keeps in his office, mainly for Morimoto and other's that like to hang out with him in the office.

"I better get ready for school tomorrow, Goodnight boys." I announced after a few hours of catch up talk between us.

"Goodnight Ava." Takashi and Morimoto replied in unison before I closed the door behind me.

The next day was met with nervous excitement. I would be starting new school and that alone pushed my anxiety up. My only consolation was the fact that I knew Morimoto and Neela, who I have not seen yet since I arrived back. Neela, Takashi, Morimoto and I all grew up together. Takashi's grandparents took in Neela when she was ten after her mother died and Morimoto's grandparents have always been friends with our family. I am different when it came to being accepted into the family. I was adopted by Takashi's parents when I was a baby; from then on, we were inseparable. We didn't see the physical differences that made it impossible for us to be genetically related. I had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that flowed down to my naval. It was wavy and thick, so unlike Takashi's features.

I met Neela and Morimoto at the front gates of the school, my turquoise blue Mazda RX-8 was parked right opposite the school entrance. A stern looking teacher came up earlier and proceeded to tell me to move my car before I told her my name and she suddenly lost colour in her face before letting me keep it there. My last name carries a lot of weight in Tokyo. I was leaning against my car before I spotted Neela and Morimoto walking with a bunch of people I didn't know. They soon noticed me and quickly said their goodbyes before rushing over to greet me.

I took a drive early this morning to ease some of my nervous excitement before school and that is why I did not travel with them. Also, I detest public transport.

"Ava!" Neela exclaimed as she started to jog over to me, Morimoto following at a slower pace. I smiled brightly; my family is now all complete. I pulled Neela into a tight hug and closed my eyes due to the amount of happiness I was feeling right now. I opened my eyes to see a lot of the other students staring at us and my distinguished car. Before I could pull out of Neela's embrace another set of arms worked themselves around us both in an awkward three-way hug.

"Mori!" I exclaimed in surprise with a laugh as Neela was trying to get Morimoto to release his grip on us.

"My beautiful sister's together again." He said as he pressed a kiss on both of our heads. Neela and I could almost pass off as twins, excluding our eye colour differences. We both shook our heads, finally dislodging his hold on us but he moved his arms so we were both tucked under his arms on each side. We kissed Morimoto's cheek in unison as we revelled at all being reunited again. It was then that I noticed everyone staring at us as if we were aliens or something. I shook it off as we all walked towards the school, the crowds of people parting for us like the red sea.

It was at lunchtime where I heard about another new addition to the student body, an American who did not get a good start to the day. I felt sorry for him in a way, as I too knew what it was like to be in a strange place- Tokyo will always be familiar but I hardly knew any of the people and the people that I have met today only want to be friends with me because of my family. The thing I have always been wary of was fake people with fake agendas. I just chose my lunch and decided to sit by myself, choosing my own company over others; Morimoto and Neela were not here yet. I soon found company though as a dark-skinned boy with a white rag on his head plonked up down next to me.

"Hi, you are Ava, right?" He greeted with a smile that I instantly liked, it wasn't fake like other peoples. I nodded with a small smile as I wondered what he wanted with me.

"I'm Twinkie." He held out his hand to shake and I let out a short chuckle as I proceeded to shake his hand. Kids my age do not normally act like this.

"Twinkie? That's a nickname, right?" I replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah but don't bother asking about my real name, not even my parents call me it anymore." He replied while shoving some rice in his mouth.

"Alright, have you lived in Tokyo long?" I asked, curiously how long this American have lived here,

"Yeah quite a few years now, Army brat." He explained simply around a mouthful of food. I found Twinkie delightful, he seemed to be himself around me and it was a refreshing change.

"You are DK's sister, right? Everyone has been saying that they have never seen you before." He asked curiously, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah, I've been away a long time. I've been living in Hong Kong since I was 11, my uncle wanted me to have a better education after Takashi and I's parents died. I've been away from Tokyo a long time, Takashi used to visit me but his visits had become less frequent as he started working for Uncle Komoto and now I am finally home." I explained with a genuine smile.

"Well welcome home," Twinkie sincerely said.

"You coming to the races tonight?" Twinkie continued to ask. I nodded my confirmation.

"Do you race?" I asked Twinkie curiously. He shook his head in response with a small chuckle.

"Naa, I can't drift, how about you?" He asked in response.

"I can drift but I only race when it's for some importance." I replied while stirring my noodles around in my bowl.

"You remind me of someone I know, well if you ever need any help with fixing up your car or any mechanical issues you can come to Han's garage. Han works with your brother, and me and a couple of other cool people help around the garage." He said while finishing off his food.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." I said as Twinkie began to get up and clear his plate.

"I'll see ya around Ava." Twinkie said in goodbye as he rushed off towards a pale skinned boy on the next table over who was sitting by himself. Morimoto and Neela finally showed up after Twinkie left and pointed out that the boy Twinkie was sitting with is the new kid from America.

 **Thanks for the reviews! enjoy chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I started getting ready for the races tonight with Neela. I put on a modest black dress that came up to just above my knees with a collarless black leather jacket while finishing the look with modest bright red heels and bright red lipstick. Neela dressed quicker than I and I hardly recognised what she had on, my nervousness peeked again for my first look at Tokyo races. We decided to ride in different cars- Neela's reasoning being that she needed to show one of the mechanics something about her car and my reasoning was that I wanted to show my baby off. Takashi and Morimoto already left for the races and Neela and I were running slightly behind.

I followed Neela's car until we came to a parking lot where a man called 'Tosh' let us through. Then suddenly it all hit me at once. The music, the smell of burning rubber and of course the slutty racer chasers strutting about in things you could barely call clothes. This was not lot like Hong Kong's scene- this was better.

Neela parked off to one side but I decided to find my brother and park near him and Morimoto. I finally spotted their cars near an orange and black car that I wasn't paying much attention to. I parked alongside the orange and black car- a good 5ft distance between the cars. I noticed a man leaning up against the side of the car along with a girl under each arm- I rolled my eyes. I turned my engine off and opened my door- swinging my legs round so that my heeled feet hit the ground first. Before I pulled myself out two hands were offered to me and I smiled a big brilliant smile as I was hauled up by Morimoto and Takashi. I let out a chuckle as they both bowed to the waist while still holding each hand.

"Princess." They both greeted before coming up to plant a kiss on my cheeks. I looked forward for the first time and my brilliant blue eyes met familiar deep brown ones. The brown eyed owner looked at me in surprise before resuming a blank facial expression. Takashi must have noticed me staring as he pulled away from me and glanced at Han.

"Han, come meet my sister- Ava." Han walked the few feet to us- brushing off the girls from his side.

"It's nice to meet you." I said while pulling out my hand for him to shake. He paused for a second before taking my hand in his. He probably thought I was going to mention the run in we had the other night but I had no intention of doing so. Takashi has always been possessive with what he counts as 'his' and Neela and I were at the top of what he kept sacred to him. Any intrusion of that never does end well.

"It's nice to meet you too," He replied while keeping eye contact with me- playing along with the charade that we have never met.

"Do you race?" Han asked while gesturing with his head to my supped-up car.

"When I have reason to." I answered back with a small smile, not wanting Takashi to pick too much up from the conversation. Han let loose a small smile at my answer, I glanced out the corner of my eye of Neela popping the hood of her car and I decided to see what was up with her car.

"Excuse me gentlemen." I said as I started to walk away towards Neela. I did not walk very far before I heard my brother telling Han to stay away from me. I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance before continuing towards Neela. My brother will never change.

"There is nothing wrong with how I drive!" I heard Neela announce as I approached. She was talking to a slim Japanese girl and a geeky looking Japanese looking boy.

"Finally, someone has realised that you can't drive!" I asked Neela in a teasing voice, she turned back a shot me a small glare as if I wasn't helping the situation.

"You wouldn't have that problem with a V8." An American accent was heard from behind us as we turned to see a pale, burly boy approach. He was the same boy that Twinkie sat next to after leaving me in the food court. The boy then proceeded to get a good look at Neela's engine; we backed up as he advanced.

"You two sisters?" He asked with his southern drawl as he straightened up to get a good look at both of us.

"In a sense." I answered complicatedly, southern boy pulled a confused face and he looked like he was about to say more before Takashi came striding up with Morimoto and Han in tow. Uh oh, he did not look happy.

"What's with you and the schoolgirls, D? You're moving up in the world. You gotta elevate your company." I heard Han shout at DK. I rolled my eyes in Han's direction.

Takashi wrapped an arm around both me and Neela while staring at the boy to back off.

"Get out of here." Takashi said to the newcomer in a threatening tone.

"Why? We were just talking." The boy replied, starting to get riled up.

"You know who I am, boy?"

"Yeah. You're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan, right?" The boy said arrogantly replied and I rolled my eyes at this stupid American. I glanced at Han and was surprised to see intrigue in his face.

"Get out of here, I'm about to race." Takashi said while moving away with Neela and I still stuck under his arms.

"Ok, Timberlake." He said, Takashi immediately stopped and let Neela and I go as he turned back to face the American- getting really close to his face to intimidate him. Neela and I watched from the side-lines in concern.

"Let's race." The boy declared recklessly, I shook my head in disappointment and rolled my eyes at the pointless show of arrogance that was going on.

"You don't even have a car." Takashi declared with a smirk. The American glanced to his left and tried to lock eyes with Twinkie who wouldn't make eye contact.

"Take mine" I heard Han say from beside me as he threw the boy, Sean, a set of car keys. I frowned in confusion; it was obvious that Sean didn't know how to drift so why risk the safety of his car? I could see Twinkie shaking his head in disbelief before the viewing crowd started cheering and they quickly moved to the elevators where presumably the race would begin. Takashi shot Han a look of contempt which Han just shrugged off.

"What? I want to see what the kids got?" He simply explained as Takashi pulled Neela towards the elevators but Neela didn't look very happy to go, Takashi tried to manoeuvre me too but I explained I had to get something from my car. I waited till nearly everyone had gone up before I moved towards the elevators where Han was standing in the middle by himself. He looked at me in slight surprise before he proceeded to pop another chip into his mouth; I slipped between the doors just before they closed. We stood side by side in silence for a second before I asked him the question I was dying to ask him.

"Why did you give him the keys to your car?" I asked, looking up into his face. He peered down at my head shorter height.

"I want to see what he can do." He answered simply. I snorted in disbelief.

"You know he is going to wreck your car, right?" I said as I turned my head to stare at the closed elevator doors.

"Maybe," I saw Han shrug in indifference as he popped another chip into his mouth.

"Why did you not mention last night to your brother?" Han asked while turning his whole body towards me, I mimicked his action to do the same.

"Why would I? I would gain nothing from telling Takashi." I answered simply while locking my eyes with Han's deep brown ones. I then proceeded to take a chip from Han's packet in his hands. I only noticed how close we were standing when the ding of the elevator broke us out of our trance and I jumped away from Han's proximity as the doors opened, I spotted Morimoto on the other side- waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in Japanese, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Waiting for you." He answered back just as quickly in Japanese. He looked at Han in suspicion as he calmly popped chip after chip into his mouth. I quickly shared one more look with Han before I hurried off the elevator and took Morimoto's arm as I went.

"Let's go then." I said as I dragged him away from Han before he started getting any ideas. Sometimes he is as protective as Takashi.

I quickly released Morimoto's arm when he got distracted by some racer chasers and went off with them. I spotted Twinkie leaning down on the driver's side of a blue and orange Nissan skyline and then spotted the driver as Sean. Huh, so Han did not give Sean his Mazda RX-7's keys. I walked over as Twinkie finished his conversation with Sean.

"Good luck." I said from behind Twinkie, making him jump in surprise.

"Hell girl, you're quiet like a cat even with those high heels." Twinkie said while holding his hand over his heart. I let loose a smirk as Twinkie was working on slowing down his heartbeat.

"Thanks, but aren't you cheering on your boyfriend?" The southern drawl said in confusion. Twinkie and I let loose a chuckle each in amusement at the American's wrong deduction.

"Oh no, Takashi's my brother and don't get me wrong, you are going to lose," I honestly replied with a wide smile. The southerner frowned in annoyance, thinking that I was mocking him. I leaned down so that I was now level with Sean's eye sight.

"It is what you do with your defeat that proves how good of a driver you are." I watched him as he digested what I told him and I nodded to myself in satisfaction before I resumed my body to my full stance as I walked away, towards Takashi who was getting ready.

I reached my brother and gave him a kiss on his cheek as I stroked his other cheek in affection before I pulled away and let him get into his car, a Black Nissan 350 Z.

Soon enough the race started, the familiar smell of burning rubber filled my nose and I breathed it in happily. As soon as the two cars passed the first curve and disappeared out of sight, everyone started running to the elevators so they can go straight to the top at the finishing line. Morimoto held a half full elevator open for Neela and I. We got to the top and everyone were excitedly talking and taking their places, ready to greet the winner. Like newly installed radar, I noticed Han was the last to arrive in an empty elevator. Soon after we could hear engines getting louder as they approached. I wasn't surprised when Takashi's car was the first up the ramp. He got out and wrapped Neela and I under his arms in a hug while Morimoto and others slapped him on the back in congratulations.

We heard when Sean arrived as the scraping of metal on the ground caught our attention first before we even saw him climb the ramp. We all stared in disbelief at how much damage Sean caused. It would be a real project to restore. I glanced at Han's face to see his reaction but he didn't show any emotion at his battered car that was now virtually worthless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After another day of school finally closed, I walked out to my Mazda RX-8 that sat in its typical spot opposite the entrance. There was however a change in scenery as a black and orange RX-7 parked in front of it-alongside the road with Han leaning against the side of it with a purpose. I locked eyes with Han instantly and I could feel his eyes run over my uniform, with emphasis on my short skirt. I rolled my eyes as I crossed the road towards my car, not intending to speak to Han at all. My brother warned me against associating with him even though I found him to be a compelling mystery to me.

I reached my car door, trying to ignore Han's sweeping eyes on me. He didn't make a move to walk over to me either. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Sean just exiting the building, he suddenly slowed when he saw Han waiting for him and reluctantly started to make his way over to him. Suddenly it made sense for Han to be hanging around the high school. I sighed and walked the few feet over to Han. We stood about a foot away from each other when I stopped; Han looked at me in surprise but didn't bother to engage in conversation.

"Go easy on the boy." I said with a raised eyebrow and Han simply looked at me before moving his eyes to look at Sean who was half way to our spot.

"The kid owes me a car." Han replied while turning back to look into my eyes.

"You gave him the keys, take some of the responsibility." I said as Sean slowly approached us, respectfully letting us finish our conversation even though I said everything I needed to say to him. I walked away and Han and Sean followed my movements. I got in my car and started up my engine with a powerful roar, I zoomed past Han and Sean as soon as I put it in gear. I need to go for a nice long drive after that conversation, I don't know what it is about Han but he unsettles me and I can't help but be drawn to it- like a drug.

It was later that day that I found out how Han was planning for Sean to pay off the cost of the car he wrecked. I was aware that Han worked with my brother when it came to fixing up cars and Takashi getting a cut from the money made on his turf but I expected Han to keep Sean out of that side of the dealings, obviously I was wrong. I wasn't in Takashi's office when Han and Sean turned up to give Takashi the money owed from this week's profits but world spreads quickly around Tokyo, or at least my close circle of friends. Han's RX-7 was still parked outside Takashi's arcade building that housed his offices upstairs. I observed as Sean exited the building without Han, no doubt Han was hanging back to talk more with Takashi about their business dealings. I usually do not get involved when it comes to my brother's affairs but I had a bad feeling that a storm was beginning to brew around here.

Sean headed to the phone box, making a call that did not last long before he became distracted by Neela who just came back from shopping.

Han came out at the same time and looked at Sean and Neela's interaction with a resigned sigh. I sidled up to him in silence, he didn't even notice me next to him before I spoke.

"You need to keep a shorter leash on Sean, he's playing with fire." I commented, not exactly making him jump but I could see that I startled him.

"Do I look like his keeper, princess?" Han answered back a second later.

"Yes, you've taken him under your wing." I replied with annoyance at his nonchalant response and the nickname. I could tell that Han knew I was becoming irritated as he had a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"I wouldn't go that far." Han said while keeping his hands busy with folding and unfolding a piece of paper. By now Neela and Sean had noticed us talking together and were staring over at us in surprise.

"I would." I quickly witted back with a narrowing of my eyes as I kept eye contact with Han. Han chuckled in amusement before Sean began to walk away from Neela and towards where we are standing. I started to walk towards Neela before parting from Han with a roll of my eyes.

"Can't you find a Japanese girl like all the other white guys?" I heard Han ask Sean as they started to get in the RX-7.

"Can't you?" Sean countered in the same tone. I heard nothing more as they sped away from us.

Neela was looking at me with narrowed eyes as she assessed my face and body language.

"What's going on with you and Han?" She asked in a suspicious voice as we quickly made our way to Takashi's office, through the arcade hall first.

"Nothing, what's going on with you and Sean?" I countered, not letting my voice betray any of my feelings.

"Nothing." She answered back, more subdued than before.

"Good, then it's settled, nothing is going on with anyone." I said, ultimately finishing the conversation just before we entered Takashi's office with him sitting behind his desk and Morimoto was on the couch with a few girls. Neela and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Somethings just never change.

I was doing some math homework when I got the call from Twinkie to meet him at a fishing dock. He explained that Sean convinced Han to teach him how to drift and try as I might, I just could not even consider the thought of not watching. I have watched many people learning to drift and most of the time, it was amusing to watch so I did not even think about not attending.

When I arrived in the RX-8, I cringed as Sean nicked some fishing boxes stacked up. I parked behind the couch that Twinkie, Han and others decided to use as a front row seat to the disaster that was happening before our eyes. Han's eyes caught mine first as I climbed out of my low car, my high heels clicking on the ground. Twinkie was the one who greeted me first with a friendly hug before he tugged me to the couch with glee. I sat on the arm of the sofa with my arms crossed as I looked at Sean's frustration as he failed yet again to continuously drift.

"Want to sit on my lap, Princess?" Han said, mockery in his eyes. I scoffed in annoyance at his arrogance.

"No, I'm fine right here." I answered back, noticing Twinkie looking left and right at both of us in confusion before he slouched down more into the couch.

I cringed again as I heard Sean's tyres squealing as he knocked into another object and he hit the steering wheel in frustration. Sean then got out of the car and walked over to us, grabbing a bottle of water as he furiously chugged it down. He finally noticed me after he finished the bottle.

"Ava." He greeted me with a head nod.

"Sean," I answered back in a similar fashion. I was nowhere close to being friends with the American and I was not inclined to push him towards Neela since it is my brother that she is dating, my own flesh and blood, fugitively speaking of course. But I seemed to have a feeling that Neela would be caught up in the drama surrounding Sean Boswell even without my intervention. So, I had decided to let things be and to let the future take its course.

"Terrible performance out there, my grandmother can drift better than you." I continued cheerfully with a smile. I heard Han let out a small chuckle that he disguised with a cough. The others weren't so considerate as they openly laughed at my comment.

"Did you just come here to insult me?" Sean asked me with a scowl. I shook my head in denial at his question.

"Not really, I can't help it sometimes." I replied as I uncrossed my arms and started eating a unopened packet of sweets that were lying on the ground. By the glare I was getting from Han, I figured that they were his. I smiled sweetly at him as I chewed the sweets slowly- winding him up in the process.

"Why don't you teach me how to drift?" Sean asked, annoyance still in his voice.

"Because that's Han's job, not mine," I answered back quickly as I stuffed more sweets in my mouth with a smile.

"I'm just here for the entertainment." I added before leaning back comfortably and crossing my legs. Sean walked off with a glare aimed at me. Twinkie and the others soon followed as they needed to switch Sean's well used tyres. That left just me and Han.

"What are you doing here?" Han asked me as soon as everyone was out of hearing range. I slipped down from the arm of the chair, to the cushioned part- next to Han.

"Twinkie called me, I needed a good laugh." I replied lightly as I watched Han's crew working together to change all the tyres on the red Evo.

"Does your brother know that you are here?" Han asked as he looked at my face, searching for something.

"Does it matter?" I retorted back with a raised eyebrow as I glanced back at him, getting lost in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not- he's your brother." Han replied as he broke away from the eye contact.

"Yes, he is my brother, not my keeper." I answered back with irritation. What is it about this man that irritated me every time we have a conversation together.

Han's hand brushed against mine as he relieved the packet of sweets that I had in one of my hands. I kept very still as he slowly disconnected his skin from mine. I heard Han let out a sigh and I looked over to see his face screwed up in discontent.

He then turned his head to me and caught my watching eyes. I lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"You ate nearly the whole packet." He explained with a roll of his eyes. I let out a laugh in surprise. Sometimes I feel like I had this man figured out and other times he takes me by surprise in the strangest way.

I got up without a word and made my way over to the others who were hovering over the Evo, feeling Han's eyes on me the whole time.

It was not till supper time that I got home. Sean tried drifting a few more times, burning through another set of tyres before he decided to call it a day. The others wanted to go and get some food and they invited me to join but I couldn't and I soon made my departure.

I got through the door of my apartment and turned on the lights, I was not however expecting a familiar figure to be sitting on my couch with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where have you been?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where have you been?" My brother asked me, with an unreadable expression on his face. I paused in my movements, startled at seeing him in my home.

"I was out with friends." I replied after a small pause. My brother didn't seem to react much to that though I could have sworn that my answer wasn't satisfying enough for him.

"Neela told me that she came around earlier to getting ready for dinner tonight but you weren't here." Takashi explained. I cursed Neela in my head for a second before I recovered.

"Like I said I was out with friends." I said again with a frown, not liking how Takashi was acting.

"Which friends?" He asked as he leaned forward from the couch to look me in the eye. I paused before answering him.

"Twinkie, Reiko, Earl and some others." I answered without looking at him. I heard as Takashi got up from the sofa and walked towards me.

"Was Sean and Han there?" He asked calmly. I nodded, finally looking at him as he stood in front of me.

"Han's teaching Sean how to drift," I explained as I started getting ready to cook the meal for Takashi, Morimoto, Neela and I.

"He's terrible at it." I added with a small smirk. I saw Takashi smirk at my comment as he helped me to cook the dinner.

We worked as a team, like when we were younger, to cook the noodles and side dishes. Our Auntie, Uncle Komoto's wife, taught us how to cook since we were little. Our own mother died when I was 6 and Takashi was 11. Takashi remembers more about our mother than I do. Our father died 5 years later. Uncle Komoto sent me to Hong Kong shortly after he died, saying that he wanted better for me. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Takashi, the only closest family I had left but it was not meant to be.

Neela and Morimoto arrived not too long after. Neela has the apartment next door. Uncle Komoto purchased us the apartments so that we could have our own space. He also didn't like us too close to Yakuza streets and businesses.

"Lovely meal Ava." Neela commented once she had a taste of the noodles. We were all sat down around my kitchen table. Neela and Takashi on one side and Morimoto and I on the other.

"Thank you, Takashi helped." I replied, while smirking at my brother. He never liked to show that he could do domestic tasks like cooking. I didn't understand it because I always thought that my brother could do anything he wanted and still made it something to be 'cool' at. Takashi shot a small glare at my comment but didn't say anything, everyone in the room is family.

"I watched Sean attempt to drift today, he's terrible at it." I said, breaking the silence. Neela looked up immediately at the mention of Sean's name. Morimoto let out a laugh as he stuffed more food into his mouth while Takashi ignored my comment.

"Good, maybe I'll have a race with him and humiliate him more." Morimoto said around a mouthful of food. Takashi raised his head from his dinner plate and smirked with glee at that scenario. Neela didn't say anything.

"Han's teaching him, and as I recall you were pretty terrible at drifting to begin with." I said absentmindedly as I twirled a noodle around my chopstick. Morimoto immediately stopped his gloating and Neela had a small smile appear on the corner of her mouth in amusement.

"What's up with you and Han?" Morimoto said after he recovered from his small embarrassment. I paused at the question and looked into Morimoto's eyes with a confused look. Internally I was a little panicked, I don't know why as nothing has even happened between us but if Takashi and Morimoto get the wrong idea, then Han should be worried.

"Nothing, what are you on about?" I answered back while sharing a look with Neela, a helpless 'save me' look.

"Well you were getting out of the elevator after being alone with him at last race night?" Morimoto commented, wanting a rise from Takashi. Wanting a rise from me.

"So? Lots of people take elevators, I just happened to be in one with Han." I replied calmly as I piled more food on my plate. Mori scoffed with a shake of his head.

"I saw you purposefully hanging back to talk to him, princess." Morimoto said with a smirk. I panicked a little bit as Takashi narrowed his eyes at me while Neela's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, so I wanted to know why he was stupid enough to give the American boy a car of his, knowing that he'll wreck it." I said with a small smirk. Takashi was still staring at me intensely.

"Han Seoul-Oh is many things: a womaniser, a business man and a good mechanic. But he is not stupid," Takashi said while he got back to eating his supper.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with him, Ava, he's no good." Takashi finished. Morimoto smirked in satisfaction while Neela looked ready to jump out the window.

"Unfortunately, he employs my friends but I'll stay away from him as much as I can." I promised before conversation around the table died out.

Friday came around again, Race night! Neela and I decided to get ready together. Neela decided to wear a blue jumpsuit with heels while I decided to wear a above the knee red dress with my favourite black over the knee heeled boots. We both got in my car to go to the races, we greeted Tosh on the entrance gate before we were admitted in.

It was like last week's meet. I spotted Han's black and orange car and decided to park next to it. Neela shot me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked innocently, or as innocently as I could. Between the two of us, I have always been the more rebellious.

"You know what." She replied with a knowing look, I smirked at her before both our doors were opened and a different hand was offered to both of us. Morimoto pulled me up onto my feet as Takashi pulled Neela up. Neela and I shared a look over the roof of my car and we rolled our eyes at how they can be gentlemanly in public yet not in private. Morimoto smirked at me as I dropped his hand and pushed him away mockingly, he came back and wrapped his arms around me while he continuously kissed my cheek before he let go and walked back to his racer chaser sluts. I shook my head at his antics before turning around to unexpectedly capture Han's intense stare, he had a girl under each arm like last time but didn't seem to be paying them any attention. I raised an eyebrow at him before I decided to meet up with Twinkie.

The races were not that interesting tonight. A couple of young boys challenged Takashi to a race, but he beat them without much excitement. I stayed with Twinkie, Reiko and Earl mostly. Sean was there some of the time as he much rather checks out other people's engines that were on display. Neela stuck with Takashi all night long, not wanting there to be another confrontation involving Sean. Han's eyes met mine a few times over the night but I refused to give him the satisfaction of going over to talk to him- especially with all the eyes watching me and Han a little closer now.

The night was winding down and most of us were considering leaving for Han's famous after party. A party that he throws in his garage/club after each race, I didn't go to last weeks but I feel like going to it tonight.

It was then that we heard the unmistakable sound of sirens in the distance, coming closer.

"Police! Go, go, go!" A voice shouted before everyone started rushing to their cars. I jogged over to mine, all the while turning my head to see where Neela was. I got to my door and spotted her getting into Takashi's black Nissan.

"Ava, follow me." Han said, making me jump. I didn't even know he was beside me- getting into his own car. I nodded quickly and jumped into my Mazda, starting the engine with a roar. Han sped off and I was on his tail instantly.

We soon hit the streets of Tokyo and instantly took a small alley street as we saw the flashing lights of the cop cars on our left. It was a bumpy ride as my tyres rode over the uneven cobbled street. We soon turned left again, noticing two cop cars following us. It soon led us out onto a main road and we sped up, drifting around traffic easily and pushing the accelerator down more. I was trying to stick to Han's tailgate as much as possible. The traffic soon cleared and we pressed to go faster- hitting 200MPH easily. The sirens soon faded away and I sighed in relief at losing the cops. However, Han didn't stop and continued to go straight. I questioned whether I should still be following him but thought that he probably knew better than me.

It was another 15 minutes before we stopped on a mountain, drift mountain. Han slowed down at the top and finally stopped. I stopped beside him and we turned our engines off. Han got out of his car first and gestured for me to follow. I licked my lips nervously before I released my seatbelt and stepped out of my car. Han was leaning on his bonnet that was facing the edge of the mountain, providing a breath-taking view of the valley below. I cautiously walked over to Han and decided to sit on his bonnet, beside him.

"Why did you lead me here?" I asked after a moment of silence between us. Han sighed and finally turned his eyes away from the valley below so that he could meet me curious eyes.

"It's a safe place, away from the cops." Han replied simply.

"You could have lead me back to your garage." I commented, confused.

"Yes, I could have," He said while glancing between my face and the valley. "But where's the fun in that?" He said with a smirk on his face.

I huffed a sigh in frustration at this man that I could not read. He's unpredictable and confusing but most of all he is a puzzle that I really want to solve. I decided that I wasn't going to get anything out of Han that was going to make any sense at all so I made to get up from Han's car bonnet and drive back towards the city.

I suddenly felt a strong hand clutch my arm and gently swing me back around, bracing myself against a warm soft surface that I soon found out to be Han's chest. I looked up in shock at how close Han and I were now. I could feel his breath on my face and my head came up to his height, making the normal height distance non-existent since Han was still leaning on his car bonnet yet I was standing straight- positioned between his legs.

I suppressed a gasp in surprise and instead I tried to remember how to breath as his proximity was supressing my memory.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, I didn't dare to move an inch. Han was looking at me with a curious expression- he was studying my face.

"Playing with fire a little." He answered back, too amused with the situation to be taken seriously. I huffed an unhappy sigh and rolled my eyes in exasperation at Han's way of being funny.

"You're not playing with fire, you're starting an inferno," I said in a low voice, trying to appear threatening "Let me go." I demanded, although my tone was a bit too weak to be taken as a demand. Han's arms slid round the back of my waist and met in the middle, teasing me by pushing me closer to him.

"I don't think so princess." He answered with a squeeze of my waist. I scowled at him in displeasure before I started fighting his hold on me. He really did not want to let go because his hold tightened and pulled me closer to him in a firm but gentle manner. I then felt as one of his hands left my waist only to reappear and cup the back of my head gently, my head being pushed closer to Han's, our noses brushed against each other and I involuntarily held my breath as I looked into the depths of his eyes. We both started to lean forward and our lips were almost brushing before an annoying tune started up around us. We both jumped apart in bewilderment and surprise. After I had a second to come back to the present, I recognised it to be my mobiles ringtone and I hurried over to my car and fumbled around for my phone. I finally found it in my glovebox and answered it.

"Hello?" I greeted while trying to look anywhere but at Han.

"Ava, where are you? Are you okay?" My brothers voice said from down the phone. I sighed in relief that he was alright.

"I'm fine Takashi, I'm just outside of the city." I replied calmly, instantly feeling Han's eyes on me with an intensity once I said Takashi's name.

"That's good, everyone else got away too. Come back soon, the cops have given up on searching for us." Takashi informed me, relieving some of my worry about the others.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, bye." I replied quickly before ending the call. I glanced up and caught Han's eyes- they were dark, stormy and unpredictable. For the first time, I didn't know what to say to him- I mean we came so close to kissing for goodness sake! What is there left to talk about after that?

"It's safe for us to come back into the city." I informed him after a silence came over us, just staring because no words were forming. Han got up from his bonnet with a nod of acknowledgement from my statement before he opened his driver's side door- intending to get in. However, he paused to look me in the eyes with a quiet intensity that pinned me in place.

"Come to the mountain tomorrow, I'm teaching Sean how to drift on here- you'll enjoy it." Han ordered, not even waiting for my reply before he got in his car and started his engine. I rolled my eyes at how demanding he can be before I too got in my car and followed Han's black and orange tailgate back into the city.

 **Is anyone still reading this? Let me know if you want me to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, I laid in bed a bit longer than normal, reflecting on last night's events. After Han and I arrived back into the city we immediately went to Han's garage where several people had arrived already. I had not been to his garage till now and I looked around it curiously, it was spacious and felt like home- I liked it. I found Neela quite quickly, she was hugging me before I even fully looked at her. Neela and I partied the night away, dancing on the floor of the club, all the while feeling eyes on me that I was certain belonged to Han. Han like normal had models hanging off him but I had a distinct impression that they didn't have his attention from the few glances I was able to make over.

My musings of the night before were broken with the shrill ring of my phone. "Hello?" I answered sleepily as I ran a hand over my face.

"Princess want me to pick you up for today?" His velvety voice was heard- most certainly waking me up. I frowned in confusion of what was happening today before the memory of the mountain conversation and _events_ flooded my mind.

"No, how did you get my number?" I replied as I remembered that I never gave him my phone number.

"I have my ways, see you soon." Was all he said before he cut off the call. I stared at my phone in confusion a moment longer before my brain began to kick in and I managed to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

I arrived at drift mountain an hour after Han's phone call. I parked my car beside Han's and sat for a moment as I watched Sean drifting down- an improvement but still not there yet. The others including Han and Twinkie glanced at my car for a second before they turned their attention back to Sean. 'Again' I heard Han shout to Sean before Sean turned the car around and drove back up the mountain. I stepped out of my car, finally wearing some casual clothes- my bootcut style jeans, a strappy cropped top that showed off my toned stomach and some ballet flats that made me feel short in comparison to my usual heels.

I walked over to the others casually- my aviator sunglasses on to protect my eyes from the morning glare.

"You took your time." Han commented casually while munching on a bag of chips. I took the bag out of his hands and took my own share of chips too. Drawing stunned stares from the others- nobody dared to take any of Han's food before. Han looked at my action with a small smile.

"Well I'm not one to answer your every beck and call." I replied while slowly plopping another chip into my mouth without concern of what Han thought.

"Apparently not." He murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Sean's still not getting it." I commented quietly to Han, as we watched him come down again- still not good enough.

"Again," Han yelled at Sean "He needs to feel it, He's not feeling it." Han replied casually while continuing to munch. I rolled my eyes at how unconcerned Han appeared. Han was meant to be teaching him, but I have yet to see any REAL teaching going on.

"Maybe he needs a demonstration." I suggested, more as my own thought than an actual comment that Han was meant to hear but he heard it clear as he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Go ahead," Han said with sudden interest brightening up his eyes "It's not like he can get any worse anyway." I pulled a face at Han while walking out to greet Sean, hearing Han's chuckle behind me. I walked up to Sean's car, signalling with my hands for him to stop. Sean frowned before he put the handbrake up and rolled down his window. I leaned down so I'm level with his window.

"I'm going to help you, park over there and get in my RX-8." I demanded, more than actual told. Sean obeyed immediately and went to park near mine and Han's car. It seemed that Sean wants to learn more than anything and would take instruction even from me- not his most favourite person.

I looked back to where Han is standing, and his challenging gaze stirred something in me- like I need to prove something.

So, when I walked back to my Mazda, Sean already in the passenger seat, I set off with more determination than before.

"Watch my every move- gear change, timing of my handbrake and steering wheel movements." I told Sean as we began to climb the mountain. I could see Sean nod from the corner of my eye. I stopped when we came to where Sean normally sets off from- not the very top, but high enough.

"Ready?" I asked him, turning my head to face him.

"Yeah, thanks for this by the way." Sean answered with his Texan drawl. I nodded in acknowledgement before I revved my engine- looking at the mountain that I knew so well. I slammed down on the accelerator and my little car shot off like a gun- the curves and turns of this mountain were memorised in the back of my head and it felt natural to be doing this again. My gear changes were smooth and precise, the handbrake pulls happened so naturally as I expertly drifted through every corner like a dream. I didn't look at Sean since I was too busy concentrating but I hoped that Sean was concentrating on what I was doing because I sure weren't going to show him this again. We got near to the bottom and I pressed harder down on the accelerator, pushing my car even more. Sean was hanging onto his seat and I laughed carefree as I drifted into view of Han and the others. I stopped a few feet away from them and Twinkie, Earl and Reiko begun cheering in delight while Han had a small smile on his face- not showing much emotion like normal. I stepped out of the car, hearing Sean do the same and unexpectedly heard a murmur of 'I think I'm in love' coming from Han's direction.

"Learnt something from Ava, Sean?" Twinkie asked Sean with a teasing smile and a friendly push to the shoulder.

"Yeah, never challenge Ava to a race," Sean replied with a big smile "God you were fast." Sean commented to me and I smirked proudly.

"mmm my car is a little rocket." I said in agreement while patting the hood appreciatively.

"Not fast enough to beat my RX-7." Han commented with a growing smirk. I raised an eyebrow in doubtfulness and crossed my arms. Twinkie popped his head up like a Meer-cat- suddenly looking very energised.

"My RX-8 would crush your RX-7." I retorted while smiling at Han in good fun, riling Han up is almost an impossible task, but it is one I intend to accomplish.

"Prove it." Han challenged with a dangerous glint in his eye with a carefree smile breaking out across his face.

"Give me more incentive, I don't race just anyone." I challenged back, squaring my shoulders in expectation. I hardly noticed when the others became quiet as they witnessed Han and I's negotiations.

"If you win, I'll stop calling you princess and I'll personally fix anything wrong with your car for the next year," I contemplated Han's offer and saw the benefit for being involved in this- I hate being called princess although lately my affliction for it has faded and it has nothing to do with the man in front on me. The fixing of my car would also be a huge benefit for me as I'm always needing help with it. I may be good at driving it but when it comes down to the mechanics I am rubbish and I heard Han is a very good Mechanic- Takashi said so himself at dinner the other day. "But if I win, you go on a date with me." Han said after he gave me a few seconds to contemplate the deal. In the end, one date wouldn't harm anyone except Han if we are spotted out by anyone loyal to my brother. The benefits would sure outweigh the cons of the date.

"Ok, let's race." I declared as my eyes locked with Han's. I barely heard the excited chatter from Twinkie, Sean, Earl and Reiko as we descended to our cars. Reiko in my passenger seat, so that she could start the race. We climbed up the mountain, me for the second time that day, and followed Han's car before he stopped a little further up from where Sean starts his drifting. We turned the cars around and I let Reiko out to line the cars up. Reiko then stood before us between the two cars- ready to start the race.

"Ready." Reiko shouted, and our engines instantly revved up.

I looked to my left and caught Han's staring gaze.

"You ready, princess?" He asked with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded before focusing my gaze on the road in front.

"Set." Reiko shouted, our engines louder than before as we revved harder in response.

We closed our windows up.

"Go." Was heard as we shot off like a bullet. Han had a slight lead before I caught up to him on the first bend. We went around the bend in sync with each other- if I had a second, I would have taken the time to admire how perfect that turn was and the identicality of our cars movements. But I didn't have a second, not even a millisecond to spare. Han was good, I was expecting him to be, but reality is much different from thought. We then proceeded to take the next few bends- in sync again. No-one was in the lead and no-one was falling behind. It was only when we got near the bottom of the mountain that my competitiveness rammed itself up and in Han too as I accelerated harder- still not managing to edge in front of Han. I growled in frustration and my nerves tingled as we finally reached the bottom where Twinkie, Sean and Earl were waiting. They set up a make shift finish line- 50 metres of straight road. It was like a game for those last 50 metres. I edged forward a bit, then Han did, then I did. It was not until the last 10 metres where I really milked my engine for all it was worth. I was so close, and I nearly had it, but Han edged just that bit more when we crossed the finish line. We braked hard after we crossed it and I banged my steering wheel in frustration with my hand. I looked to my left and saw Han looking at me with a curious, appreciative look. I couldn't help but let out a small smile and show my hands clapping together in an applause for his benefit. He let out a wide smile at the gesture and rolled down his window, I mimicked the action.

"So what address should I pick you up from, princess?" he asked, I reluctantly let out a suppressed smile and relayed the needed information.

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone**

 **Next chapter is here! Let me know if you like it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We were having a lazy afternoon, chilling in Han's garage- well all except Sean who couldn't stop working on his Evo. I was sitting in between Twinkie and Han upstairs at the table as we played cards. Earl and Reiko were arguing on the couch. I had been accepted into the group quite quickly even though I knew nothing about fixing up cars like the others. I preferred to sit and watch them all work when I had nothing better to do.

"Sean are you gonna stop already or what?" I shouted down to the ground floor when I heard Sean curse once again. He had been at it for hours, I had no idea what he was doing and nobody else seemed to give it too much thought. Sean didn't answer me, so I decided to try something else. "Alright, while you're there then can you change the oil in my car?" I let my voice travel down. I heard the clunk of metal hitting the ground and turned to see Sean get up from beneath his car.

"Change your own damn oil Ava." I laughed and turned back around to the table, Han and Twinkie were smirking in amusement.

"He needs to relax more." I commented to the two before I revealed my cards, huffing when Han won the hand again.

"Maybe you should stop winding him up, princess." Han said with a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes at Han- showing him how much that idea meant to me. My phone rang and broke my concentration.

"Yes?" I answered the phone, distracted by my card hand. I frowned at Twinkie when he very indiscreetly tried to look at my hand.

"Ava, where are you?" Neela's voice sounded from down the phone, her voice worried me as it wasn't steady.

"Out, are you okay?" I replied quietly with a frown. Twinkie and Han looked up at me with equal concerning looks.

"I know you're out, I'm outside your apartment and no I'm not okay." Neela replied with a wobbly voice. I stood up and started putting my leather jacket on, giving apologetic looks to Han and Twinkie.

"Stay there, I'll be 5 minutes." I responded before ending the call. I tucked my phone away in my jeans pocket and grabbed my car keys from the table.

"Sorry I got to go." I said to Han and Twinkie before I rushed down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" I heard Han ask as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked up to see Han and Twinkie leaning over the railing with worrying looks. I gave them a weak smile and nod before I got in my car and zoomed off to my home. Truth be told I didn't know if everything was okay, Neela didn't sound good on the phone. I got to my apartment in record time, breaking all the speed limits set to find Neela sitting outside.

"Are you okay?" I asked, while hurrying towards Neela, seeing the dried tear marks as I got closer to her.

"I had a big fight with Takashi." She said, getting up quickly to hug me. I hugged her back and frowned at my brother's idiocy. I let her go and unlocked my door to let us in.

"What did you fight about?" I asked gently as I led her to my sofa. Neela rubbed her forehead, as if the subject was giving her a headache.

"Sean mostly and him being overbearing." Neela replied, pulling herself together. I frowned but didn't say anything. I'm in an awkward situation since Takashi is my brother yet Neela is my sister and I love them both but how can I choose what side to be on when I know both are in the wrong. Yes, my brother can be overbearing and insanely protective, but he does it from a good place, yet Sean has messed things as Neela wouldn't look at another person before Sean came along. I know Neela and Sean haven't done anything wrong yet, but everyone could see that it was leading that way.

"I'm sorry if I'm pulling you into the middle of it." Neela said after my pause in thought. I shook my head with a smile.

"You aren't, I'm just thinking about how I really do not want to take sides if it escalates Neela." I replied. Neela reached out and took my hand in hers.

"I won't make you, I just… I'm not sure that I want to be with Takashi anymore." Neela declared, while trying to avoid my eyes. I sighed, knowing that this was coming and there is nothing I can do about it.

"I know," I said quietly, Neela's eyes shot to mine in surprise. "I could see the signs ever since I got back." I explained. Neela shot a sad smile my way before silence descended upon us.

"Where have you been?" Neela asked after our pause.

"Han's garage," I replied absentmindedly as I thought about a future with Neela and Takashi not together. Neela's sly smile appeared on her face and I immediately had to shut her down before she got any ideas. "It's not like that, I go for my friends like Twinkie, Earl and Reiko." I explained to Neela.

"Sure Ava." Neela's said in a voice that dripped from sarcasm.

"I should probably get back there, I kind of shot off pretty fast when I heard you needed me." I said, while standing up from the couch.

"Can I come with you?" Neela asked in a more shy-like voice, I know why she wants to come- Sean. I nodded with small reluctance before we left my apartment and got into my car. It was now nearly evening by the time we arrived at Han's garage.

The heads of them all upstairs shot up as I pulled into the garage. All except Sean who was still working on his car. I rolled my eyes at his obsession. Luckily for him I brought a distraction in the form of Neela.

"Hey, you guys ordered food yet? I'm starved." I said loudly for them all to hear. Sean hit his head at my loud voice and he cursed before he appeared from underneath. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw Neela and immediately stood up. I left the soon-to-be lovebirds to it and climbed the stairs. I spotted Han's open packet of chips and made to snatch them, but Han held them out of my reach when he saw my action. I pouted in disappointment.

"Say please!" Han teased as he dangled them out of my reach. I crossed my arms, unamused and mumbled a 'please'. Han chucked me the packet and I smiled in gratitude as I caught them mid-air.

"Damn girl, you eat nearly as much as Han." Twinkie commented with a chuckle and I frowned and thumped his arm. He flinched and glared at me.

"I'm still growing, ya know." I said defensively before stuffing my face. I didn't even hear Neela and Sean walk upstairs.

"Not for much longer, you're 18 tomorrow." Neela commented casually while I cringed in displeasure. Surprised faces echoed all around.

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" Twinkie asked with wide eyes. I nodded reluctantly and flopped down on a chair. Neela and Sean followed suit.

"You didn't tell them?" Neela asked me and I shook my head with a displeased sigh.

"We will have a party here tomorrow to celebrate." Han declared with a small smirk. I shook my head with a teasing smile for him.

"Any excuse for a party." I stated to Han with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." He answered back with a cheeky smirk. I didn't notice the way Neela was looking between Han and I because it didn't matter to me- she won't run and tell Takashi, not with her own problems with him.

My birthday was welcomed in first thing in the morning by the sound of a bang echoing from my kitchen. I sat up immediately in alarm, bleary eyed I got to my feet and stumbled over to the door, opening it cautiously. I peeked into my kitchen/ living room and sighed in relief. Giving up all discreetness, I stomped into the kitchen area and glared at the person who woke me up on my birthday.

"What are you doing?" I said in a stern voice with my arms crossed to show my displeasure even though he will surely find that out soon enough. The figure jumped in surprise and whirled around to face me.

"Jesus Christ Ava, trying to give me a heart attack?" My brother complained while putting a hand over his heart to steady his breathing again. I arched an eyebrow amused.

"Give _you_ a heart attack? What are you doing here?" I replied, too tired to think straight.

"It's your birthday, we always cook breakfast for each other on our birthdays." Takashi explained while it took a minute for me to remember that it _is_ my birthday. It's been a long few months.

"I remember now, thanks." I responded with a genuine smile. It's times like these that I can think back on the good memories that Takashi and I had as children- our birthdays were made especially special as once both our parents died we took it upon ourselves to treat each other like we had been treated by them. To never forget that we may have lost them, but we still have each other, I missed this.

"Happy birthday little sister." Takashi said gently with a kiss on my forehead and a hug. It was times like these that made me think the past few years had never happened.

The eggs, toast and beans were ready soon after and we joked and laughed like we used to, before we were separated. I enjoyed the limited time that I got to spend with Takashi alone- It was very rare, and I cherished it.

The rest of the day went by fast. I got hugs from my friends in school and Neela spoiled me with gifts and affection. Morimoto was in fine form- him and Neela hardly left my side as we went from class to class.

I sighed in relief when school finished, and I finally got to leave with Neela so that we could get ready for tonight at Han's club. I got dressed in a short yellow lace dress with a pair of black heels while Neela opted for a short blue dress with silver heels.

We walked into Han's club entrance, arm in arm, with curious eyes as we saw the decorations put up for me before we saw the people.

"Happy Birthday Ava!" The crowd of people, many from my school shouted in unison and I smiled a ridiculously wide smile in happiness. I've never had a party like this before. Han immediately strolled up to us and Neela detangled our arms before leaving us with a knowing smile.

"Liking your party, princess?" Han asked when he was standing in front of me.

"It's great, thank you" I responded, admiring how much work Han put into it, there were banners and balloons and it must have taken some time to set up.

"I'm glad it satisfies you." He said, not taking his eyes off me. I nervously bit my lip before answering back.

"It does, very much so." I said and Han's eyes noticeably darkened. We were interrupted though by Twinkie who couldn't wait to hug me- he seemed a little tipsy to me, Han soon left after Twinkies arrival. The moment between Han and I was broken again, and I sighed- the sound swallowed up by the loud music. I noticed Neela and Sean talking in one corner, unsurprisingly, what was surprising was the absence of my brother and Morimoto. I know they were meant to be here and yet I couldn't find them anywhere.

I walked out of Han's club and into the garage part that was kept separate. Without the loud music going on in here, I could finally be able to think clearly. I reached for my phone and texted Takashi on where he is. I received a reply after a few seconds that him and Morimoto wouldn't be able to make it, they were doing a job for Uncle Komoto. I sighed unhappily and admittedly worried. I didn't want Takashi and Morimoto deeper into Yakuza business even though I know it runs in the family and it is expected of them.

I heard the brief sound of the door opening behind me and the sound of the music escaping before it was swiftly shut again. I knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Something wrong, princess?" He asked, walking up to my side- leaning on the rail like I was.

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing out here?" I replied with a smile to mask my true emotions. I had a feeling Han saw through it but never commented about it.

"Well I was looking for the birthday girl because it's nearly time for cake," Han answered with a smirk. "You're going to love your cake, triple chocolate." Han stated with a proud smile. I gaped in surprise.

"How did you know that's my favourite?" I asked in astonishment. Han showed an all too smug smirk at my reaction.

"Little birdie called Neela," Han admitted "Also, it's my favourite too." Han added with a gentle smile. I smiled back at learning that new fact about Han, he is still a mystery to me and everyone else but somehow, I got the idea that I maybe knew him better than the others.

"Let's go then." I said in excitement as I turned to head back into the club. Han's hand captured my elbow before I could move far away from him. I looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Do you want to have that date with me after this?" He asked bluntly, taking me a bit by surprise. It had been 4 days since Han beat me in the race and he hadn't brought up the date till now. I wasn't reluctant as I first thought I would be, I was waiting for him to bring it up and he never did, till now.

"Sure." I replied with a soft smile. Han smiled victoriously back before he tucked my arm into the crease of his like a gentleman and lead me back into the noisy club.

 **What do you think? over half way there now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, tell me," I said while leaning back in my plastic chair, letting my freshly cooked food cool for a second. "What got you into cars?" I asked as I stared across the table at the enigma that is Han Seoul-Oh.

"I had a neighbour when I was growing up, he was a mechanic and owned his own shop- he let me help out when I got older." Han replied while studying my face like I was him. I smirked with a raised eyebrow in surprise.

"I expected a more dramatic story surrounding the mysterious Han Seoul-Oh." I replied teasingly as I took a bite of my food. Han chuckled and shook his head.

"I can give you a dramatic story another time princess, I have plenty of those." Han replied while drawing a circle with his index finger on the table cloth.

"I'm sure you do, man of mystery." I flirted lightly with a teasing smile. Han replied with a smirk of his own.

"You know, you're not exactly an open book either," Han retorted and leant back in his seat to study me some more. "What is it that you like about cars?" He asked while locking eyes with me. My smile disappeared from my face as I thought back to a memory that will forever be ingrained in my mind.

"What isn't there to love about cars? The purr of the engine underneath your fingertips, the adrenaline of going faster than you can remember..." I whispered while looking at the bright city of Tokyo- lost in memories that I didn't want to revisit. I looked back at Han and was surprised to see a strong intensity in his eyes as he stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"When I was younger- 11- I had an older friend, who entered a race against a rival from his high school. He took me with him," I started to say before taking a gulp of my water. "Luke was confident, having only won another race the day before. I was young and excited about the racing world that only recently claimed Takashi's attention, so I begged him to let me ride passenger for the race." I paused as the memories overwhelmed me and I blankly stared at the glass of water on the table as if it held all the answers. I suddenly felt a hand touch mine and I broke out of my daze to see Han looking at me in concern. I weakly smiled at him as I continued with my story.

"We got to the second to last bend, the finish line was in sight, but umm… our bumper got knocked from behind- Luke lost control and the car rolled about 5 times before it came to a stop. I hit my head hard in the roll and could barely make out Luke who sat next to me above the smoke coming from the car, suddenly hands reached in and pulled me out and away from the car, we were only about 10 feet away before it went up in flames," I stared into Han's eyes for the first time since the story started.

"They couldn't get Luke out; the steering column trapped his legs and I watched him burn through barely conscious eyes. I got taken to the hospital and found that I had a concussion, a broken arm and 2 cracked ribs. As soon as I was discharged from the hospital I was on a plane to Hong Kong." I finished explaining. I always tell people that I was sent to Hong Kong to study because I couldn't face the fact that I was sent there because I was too much trouble for Uncle Komoto. I even started believing the lie of going to Hong Kong for studying myself.

"What happened to the other guy? The one who bumped you?" Han asked for the first time since I began telling the most tragic part of my life.

"His torso was found in a dumpster not far from where we crashed, the rest of him was scattered across the districts." I replied without batting an eyelid.

"Is that why you don't race without reason?" Han asked, and I nodded in confirmation- we were letting our food get cold.

"I think I win the contest of most dramatic story." I teased with a smile reappearing, lightening the air again. Han mockingly bowed his head and I chuckled at his silliness.

"Why are you in Tokyo?" I asked curiously. The question that had been burning me up inside since I met him.

"This is my Mexico." He answered simply.

"You're running from something." I stated curiously. Han shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't everyone running from something?" He retorted, trying to avoid the conversation like always. I smiled, deciding not to pry. Han will tell me about his past when he's ready.

"I remember nearly running from you, the first time we met." I joked with a teasing smile, changing the subject and lightening the mood.

"I recall, am I really that scary?" Han replied with a chuckle, it seemed like forever since that night.

"You were then, I had just back into town and a racer decided to drift circles round me when it was late at night." I told him, thinking back to that night. Han let out a rough chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well in my defence, I didn't know you had just arrived and you looked lonely." Han explained with his hands raised into a half bothered 'surrender' pose. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief.

"Come on Han! You approached fast and couldn't even see my face!" I retorted with a wide smile, catching Han out on his lie. "You only stopped because you saw my legs in my short skirt, admit it!" I demanded with a grin.

Han laughed looked away from my face for a moment as if he was mulling the idea over in his head. He nodded his head and looked back at me, giving me all the confirmation, I needed.

"Ok, fine I admit it," He said, and I shot him a victorious smile- I couldn't stop smiling around him. "But just for the record- I'm glad I met you."

I paused for a moment and saw in his eyes that he genuinely meant it.

"I'm glad I met you too." I reciprocated while holding Han's gaze for a moment before we were interrupted by the waitress that cleared our table full of now empty plates.

"Ready to go?" Han asked. I nodded in response and we both began to rise from our chairs and thank the staff before leaving. It was a quiet walk to the car but when we reached the RX-7, I was pleasantly surprised when Han opened my passenger door for me.

"I didn't know that you were capable of being a gentleman." I commented with a raised eyebrow as I sat down.

"I'm capable of many things princess." Was all he said before closing my door. He soon jumped into the driver's seat before we sped off. The silence in the car was deafening, there was a heavy tension in the air that I didn't recognise, and it put me on edge.

We arrived at my apartment in record time, the comfort of Han's smooth driving relaxed me so much so that I nearly fell asleep. Han turned off the engine of his car and unclipped his seatbelt, I copied the action. I was tired, it was now very late, and I couldn't wait to slip into my warm bed.

"Hey, Ava," Han said, I turned my head to look at him and suddenly felt the light press of his lips on mine. A hand of his came up to gently cup the back of my head in support. My mouth responded before my brain could even think about what was happening. He tasted sweet, like all the candy he constantly eats. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." Han declared once we pulled away.

"You're playing with fire." I whispered, thinking about my family who would never approve, I was unable to look away from Han. Han brought his hand up to brush his fingers along my cheekbones lightly.

"Well maybe I like the way it burns." Han replied before giving me another chaste kiss on the lips. My lip twitched into part of a smirk.

"Mmm Goodnight Han." I announced, pulling back from his after breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight Ava." Han replied in kind before I climbed out of his low car and hurried towards my building. Shooting one last glance at Han before I couldn't see him anymore.

The next day I arrived at Han's garage in my RX-8 straight from school. Han's head rose up when he heard my cars engine. I carefully stepped out of my car, making sure that my skirt hadn't risen too much. I could immediately feel Han's eyes on my legs, trailing up towards my short school skirt. I rolled my eyes as Han unashamedly looked at me like a shiny new toy.

"Is Sean and Twinkie not here yet?" I asked surprised, when I realised they weren't anywhere to be found and that Han was here by himself.

"No, probably went to get food." Han replied with a smirk, not keeping his eyes off me once. I smirked back when I remembered the night before and knew it was killing Han inside that he couldn't touch me.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed in your room." I declared as I walked past him, smirking as I heard him shift on the couch. I walked into Han's room and shut the door before getting my change of outfit for tonight's races out of my bag. I had just taken off my sweater and tie and had started to unbutton my blouse when I heard the door opening. I froze for a moment before I recognised Han's familiar scent that I had become accustomed it.

"This isn't a peep show." I said while turning around to face him. He stood a few feet away from me in silence. Noting my unbuttoned blouse that was just about covering my bra.

"It's my room." He simply replied while taking a step closer to me.

"I thought you were a gentleman." I commented with a teasing smile, in remembrance of our date last night. Han took another step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I placed both my hands on his chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart underneath my palms.

"I never claimed to be one princess," he replied softly while lowering his face closer to me. I smiled in happiness before placing my lips on his. He tasted just as sweet as before and I could not get enough of him. We eventually broke for air but remained on keeping our faces close together.

"You enjoy teasing me." Han commented after a moment. I laughed and ran my hand through his hair affectionately.

"I enjoy keeping you on your toes." I corrected with a smile before giving him one last peck on the lips and proceeded to reluctantly wriggle out of his warm, comfortable hold.

"I need to get changed." I stated with a raised eyebrow at Han who remained standing in the middle of the room.

"Don't let me stop you." Han replied with a grin as his eyes latched onto my legs again. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, unintentionally pushing my breasts up so that they were visible from the unbuttoned part of my shirt. I realised this when Han's grin became bigger and I growled in annoyance before dropping my arms back to my side.

"Sounds like the boys are back, you better get out there before they break anything." I commented after a pause, we both soon heard the loud clunking of metal.

"Yeah, it's Sean's big race against Morimoto tonight," Han remembered with a reluctant sigh. Han turned to leave before pausing for a moment and then walked back towards me, pulling me into his arms again while his thumb stroked my cheek affectionately.

"Ride with me tonight." Han proposed while staring deeply into my eyes. I immediately wanted to say yes but then I remembered my brother.

"But my brother- "I hesitated before Han cut me off.

"I can handle Takashi," Han declared before placing his forehead against mine. "Please." He said after a moment. I bit my lip in indecision before I found myself nodding. Han's smile made a reappearance before he let me go and headed outside to the garage floor.

It took me a minute to realise what I had just agreed to. Takashi was going to kill me, or more accurately- he would kill Han. No one 'handles' Takashi.

The rest of the afternoon went by with a tense atmosphere. Sean and the rest of the team were doing last minute tinkering's to Sean's Evo for his race tonight with Morimoto while I was nervously walking around- I couldn't keep still. Han was trying to calm me and proceeded to pull me onto his lap at every opportunity, no one at the garage even raised an eyebrow- I guess our 'relationship' hasn't been that secret after all.

When it came time for us to leave, more than an eyebrow was raised by the others when Han guided me to his RX-7 with his hand on my lower back.

"Takashi is NOT going to be happy tonight." I heard Twinkie comment with a low whistle as he, Sean, Reiko and Earl watched me sit down in the passenger seat of the car. There were murmurs of agreement that did not settle my nerves. As far as I am aware Han has NEVER turned up to a race with a woman before. He's taken them back to his place sure, but never takes them to the races with him. That fact made me feel both special and scared.

The journey to the usual parking lot was silent between Han and me. It was only when we were a street away that I asked the burning question.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Han concerned. Han glanced at me for a moment before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Everything will be fine, Princess." Han said as he took my hand and squeezed it gently.

 **2 Chapters in one week! you are a lucky lot**

 **Tell me how you like it so far! 4 chapters left after this one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We pulled up to the car parking storey and I could see Tosh guarding the entrance like normal. Han lowered his window to greet Tosh. I could see the moment Tosh noticed me in the passenger seat as his eyebrows raised so high that his hair covered them completely.

"Han, good to see you," Tosh greeted Han with a friendly smile.

"Miss Yamamoto." Tosh greeted me next with a respectful nod, the bewildered expression still lingering on his face.

"Evening Tosh, how's the crowd tonight?" Han asked with his usual smirk.

"Busy and excited, everyone can't wait to watch Sean and Morimoto's race." Tosh answered, while raising the barrier for us to pass. We both smiled at Tosh in acknowledgement before proceeding through to the usual crowd.

We slowly crawled between the parked cars on either side. Loud whispers of shock started when they noticed me in the passenger seat of Han's car. This increased my anxiety tenfold. I jumped when I felt my hand being squeezed and realised that Han noticed my discomfort and decided to squeeze my hand in comfort. I smiled softly at him in appreciation before he let go after a few seconds. We reached Takashi and Morimoto's usual spot and Han pulled up a couple of cars down from them. Takashi didn't notice our entrance as he had his back to us, but Morimoto did. I could see Morimoto tap Takashi on the shoulder and say something to him that I am sure is about me because Takashi spun around so fast I thought he might lose his balance in the process.

His face of disbelief and anger was indescribable. Han and I opened our doors and stepped out at the same time. I could see Neela, Sean, Twinkie and the rest of the crew looking at us anxiously from the side-lines. We strolled over to Takashi and Morimoto's group like it was a regular day. Han placed a hand on my lower back lightly before dropping it a second later- not wanting to anger Takashi anymore than we already have.

"What do you think your doing?" Takashi hissed at me while grabbing my arm like a wandering child. I shrugged myself out of his grip and moved closer to Han unconsciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied while shooting glares at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Ava, I told you to stay away from him." Takashi returned my glare, while side glaring at Han.

"Han only gave me a ride here, stop getting worked up over nothing." I replied, not entirely telling the truth. Han smirked at Takashi smugly without saying a word. Morimoto was practically growling at Han and me.

"I had a great birthday by the way, where were you two again?" I mocked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"We had business with uncle, you know this." Takashi replied in a stiff voice. My mouth mimicked 'oh' with a barely concealed angry smirk.

"Couldn't even spare a minute to wish me a happy birthday, you guys must have been really busy! What kind of business have you been doing?" I said, playing dumb with a full-on smile that was so fake it hurt just holding it for a minute.

"Enough Ava." Takashi growled lowly.

"Yes, I agree I have had quite enough, are you ready to race?" I switched the conversation to Morimoto.

"Please," Morimoto scoffed.

"I can beat that American all day long with both hands behind my back." Morimoto cockily boasted with a smirk. I smirked thinking about the surprise Morimoto is in for. Han has been continuously drifting in sync with Sean after that day I helped him and now he was almost as good as Han and I. Almost. Sean has started to grow on me over the last few weeks, his dedication to be one of the best drifters is something to admire.

"We'll see about that." Han said, speaking for the first time since we joined Takashi and Morimoto. Morimoto scoffed in disbelief before walking off to check that his car is ready. Han and I walked away shortly afterwards to check that Sean is ready.

"You better win this Sean, or I'll make you clean my apartment every week for the next year." I threatened walking up to him while he was checking the engine under the hood. He popped his head out momentarily with a raised eyebrow.

"So, no pressure then?" He joked drily in that Texan accent that was reluctantly growing on me. I glared at him in response with crossed arms. He wisely got back under the hood.

"Relax, Sean has got this." Han calmly whispered to me while lightly touching the small of my back with one hand.

"He better has." I muttered still tensed up. Han slowly made circles on my lower back with his hand, relaxing me some.

"Please, we taught him." Han boasted with a scoff. I smiled in agreement.

"Anyone ever tell you that your egos are out of control?" Sean said, popping his head up again from under the hood. We forgot he was right there.

"Shut up Sean!" We replied in unison with a shrug. Sean rolled his eye before disappearing again. We waited another few minutes before it was time to start lining the cars up for the race. Everyone was excited for this race since Sean destroyed the skyline last time. Neela stood back with Takashi but I could tell that she wanted to talk to Sean before the race.

I only had two words to say to Sean.

"Crush him!" I exclaimed seriously. Sean nodded back in understanding and gave me a small smile of thanks before getting into his Evo. The atmosphere heated up once they both started revving their engines in anticipation. I calmly stood at the front of the crowd with Han and Twinkie on either side of me. My face showed no emotion as I stood with my arms crossed, looking to the opposite side at Takashi and a reluctant Neela by his side. When the usual 'ready, set, go' was announced both cars sped away leaving a light cloud of smoke. As soon as the crowd saw them successfully pass the first corner, Sean leading, they all rushed to the elevators like last time.

Han and I moved to the elevators after the crowd dissipated, his hand feeling very familiar on my back now. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind us, Han had me pinned against the steel wall. His face so close to mine that I could hardly breath. I just managed to swallow before his lips descended over mine frantically. It was hard to keep up with him and I couldn't help but tangle my hands in his hair like last time. Something that encouraged him even more and he let out a low groan before grabbing my legs and hiking me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I was so distracted that I didn't even know if we arrived at the top floor or not. I forgot everything; the race, my brother, all for the feeling of bliss when surrounded by him. Han let me down from the wall and broke apart from me after what felt like forever. I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" I asked dazed while trying to flatten my hair that no doubt was sticking up all over the place.

"You needed to relax." Han answered while fixing his own appearance.

"A little warning would have been nice." I commented stroking my hair down, noticing we are nearly at the top.

"I like surprising you." Han replied with a smirk. I smirked back at him knowingly while we faced the doors of the elevator in readiness.

The doors soon opened, and we walked out like nothing happened. Takashi looked at us a little suspiciously, but we appeared unaffected from his looks as I walked to stand next to Neela and Han leaned upon a car a few metres down from us. We didn't have to wait long before I could hear Sean's familiar Evo engine. He unsurprisingly appeared first up the ramp before Morimoto followed 10 seconds later. Sean did a cocky doughnut before stopping, the smoke from his tyres barely settling before crowds of people rushed up to his car to congratulate him. Han, Neela, Takashi, his crew and I didn't move. Although I couldn't help throwing a satisfied smirk at Sean when we were briefly able to make eye contact. Takashi glanced at Han and I's smug faces before storming off, his crew following behind him.

Han and I shared a smile before we both moved for the elevator as if we could read each other's minds. The after party was now in everyone's thoughts.

We all travelled back to Han's garage for the party, it didn't take long for it to get into full swing. The music was blaring, people were dancing away, and the booze was flowing. Han pulled me by the hand to his 'special' booth where we could see everything that was happening. Takashi, Morimoto and their crew didn't bother showing up. Han wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I smiled happily at him before lightly pecking him on the mouth. The first time that we have kissed in public.

"Alright, what's everyone drinking?" Twinkie obliviously said before unceremoniously dropping down next to me in the booth, annoying Han who rolled his eyes at Twinkie's obliviousness. I giggled quietly while glancing up to see Sean and Neela standing by the bar smiling at us.

"Twinkie tell Sean that all his drinks tonight are on me." I told Twinkie, to reward Sean and get Twinkie to leave us alone. Han raised an eyebrow at my comment, but I ignored it as I watched Twinkie walk over to Sean and Neela to pass on my message. Sean gave me a wide smile and nod in thanks. I smiled back while feeling Han's face come closer to mine. I turned my head to find him millimetres away from me. Even with the eyes of our friends and nearly the entire Tokyo car scene on us I couldn't stay away from him as we started kissing slower than earlier in the elevator. I knew that somehow this would get back to Takashi but in the moment, I didn't care at all. Han and I continued to occupy the booth the entire night, sharing kisses and jokes. Twinkie, Sean, Neela, Reiko and Earl joined us later and it felt good to have friends like these, they've grown on me in the most unexpected way and for the first time since I've returned to Tokyo, I felt at home.

The party ended in the early hours of the morning where I followed Han back to his room.

 **Another posting! Getting close to the end now**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up warm and content. I felt like I was in a heated cocoon that made me never want to move. I blinked slowly, easing my eyes into the morning daylight that was peeking through the curtains. I sighed in contentment before I noticed a warm arm wrapped around my waist. I was wide awake now as I peered through fuzzy eyes to a sleeping Han beside me. I smiled as the night before came back to me. It was one I wouldn't ever be forgetting anytime soon. Han's kisses, the intensity of his stare and his sweet words that he whispered to me the whole evening and early morning was ingrained in my memory forever. I failed to notice Han stirring before he turned to lay on his back, his arm still tightly holding me to him, our bare chests squeezing together perfectly.

"Go back to sleep princess, it's still early." Han mumbled without opening his eyes. I giggled as I stroked his hair absentmindedly.

"How do you know? You haven't even opened your eyes." I teased him with a raised eyebrow. I could see his faint smirk appearing on his face even with his eyes still closed.

"I just know, check your phone if you don't believe me." Han confidently replied as his hand started stroking my bare arm. I raised an eyebrow before rolling to retrieve my phone from the bedside cabinet. And sure enough Han was right- it was only 6:30am on a Sunday. I sighed thinking about the obligations I had.

"Princess?" Han asked, sitting up with his eyes open for the first time this morning.

"You're right, it's only 6:30." I said with a small smile, putting my phone back down.

"Then what's with the sighing?" Han asked while pulling me to him so that my back was to his front as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I have to go soon, it's Sunday which means family breakfast." I answered with a pout. Han kissed my head and I could feel his lips pulled into a smirk at my revelation.

"Good luck with that." He scoffed while tightening his arms around me.

"Yeah especially after last night's race, Takashi is not going to be happy today." I commented while snuggling into Han's warm body once more. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, just revelling in each other's presence before I moved to get up and dressed. Our clothing was scattered across the whole floor. Han protested a bit at first before I reminded him that Takashi would know I was here if I didn't turn up. He reluctantly released me but that didn't stop him watching my every move from the bed as I picked up my clothing and quickly dressed. He sat with the thin bedsheet around his lower half leaving his smooth chest free for me to ogle much to my delight. I moved to kiss him before I left but he just wrapped his strong arms around me and tried to pull me back to the bed.

"Han, I really have to go." I protested between kisses that were starting to get out of control. My resistance was crumbling, and his attack of kisses needed to stop now. I pulled away and moved out of his reach.

"I'll see you later." I told him when I was hovering by his bedroom door, I looked one more time at his glorious profile before I left. I quietly sneaked through the garage, so I didn't wake anybody else up. My RX-8 was still parked outside Han's Garage where I left it the morning before. I quickly raced through the streets of Tokyo back to my apartment. I checked to see if any of Takashi's men were stationed outside and I couldn't find any with a sigh of relief. I quickly showered when I got in and then dressed into a summery white lace dress that went to just above my knees. The knock at the door sounded just as I finished getting ready. I looked through the peephole to see Takashi in front with Morimoto behind him. I let out a sigh before opening my door with a small smile at my brother and friend.

"Morning Takashi. Mori" I greeted them like everything is normal. Takashi took in my dress and gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Morimoto was still sulking apparently as he just nodded at me in greeting and kissed my cheek quickly. We quickly left for downstairs. I could see Neela in the passenger seat of Takashi's Nissan. I smiled at her before Morimoto opened the door to his own Nissan for me. I smiled at him in thanks before I got in and we sped off to Uncle Komoto's home out side of the city. He had a big house on the top of a mountain that overlooked the whole valley. It was breath-taking and as a child I loved to visit it.

We had a lovely family breakfast with Uncle and the Lieutenants of the Yakuza that we consider family. Being Yakuza is all about family and looking after the other, we've been having these breakfasts every month since I could remember. This was my first one since I've gotten back from Hong-Kong.

The breakfast lasted around an hour or so. Uncle Komoto and his Lieutenants soon excused themselves to get back to 'business' leaving just the 4 of us. Takashi soon rose and told one of his crew to take Neela home. Neela obeyed without saying a word but still shot a confused look at me.

"Come with us Ava, I want to show you something." Takashi said while taking my arm to help me rise from my seat. Mori exchanged a smirk with my brother which immediately worried me. I followed them to their cars and Takashi helped me into his passenger seat. We soon sped away from the mountain and appeared to be heading back to the city, Morimoto and another member of their crew was following. I kept quiet for the most part, having a bad feeling about this. I soon recognised the signs for the docks and I looked at Takashi questioningly. I know he could see my expression from the corner of his eye but chose to ignore me as he kept his eyes on the road. We reached the docks in record time, the tyres from our cars squealing as we braked hard alongside Han's RX-7. Takashi took no time in getting out of his car, Morimoto and his crew member following him with an intimidating walk. I didn't move to get out yet as I watched in horror at what was to unfold. I could see Han standing up from his couch in surprise at Takashi's appearance.

"DK," Han greeted with a cautious smile.

"Grab a chair. We're about to roast some marshmallows." Han continued, hoping to distract Takashi from his mission. Takashi pushed past him, exhibiting very aggressive behaviour that I didn't notice till now. I frowned, unmoving from the Nissan as he then pushed past Twinkie as well.

"Yo, come on man-"Twinkie started saying before Takashi's first fist found contact with Sean's face. Sean went down onto his knees where Takashi continued to land hit after hit. I didn't even notice getting out of the car. My high heels found purchase on the ground as I walked closer to where they were standing. Han and Twinkie only spotted me when I was standing in closer proximity to them. They both had their gaze averted away from the beat down Sean was receiving. Morimoto was watching with his sunglasses on while chewing gum like it was normal for Takashi to go off the deep end like this. I couldn't look away from my brother beating Sean to a pulp, my brow furrowing in a building anger for Takashi. How could he treat someone like this? My brother used to be so sweet and now all I see is a thug who beats up people because he can.

"Stay away from her," Takashi commanded Sean while crouching down to lock eyes with Sean who lay on the floor with a bloody face. They must be talking about Neela.

"Or the only thing you'll be driving is a wheelchair." Takashi threatened before turning his back on Sean.

"Find yourself a new driver." Takashi told Han before locking eyes with me. I shook my head at him in disbelief. He walked towards me and took a hold of my arm, attempting to drag me back to his car but I dug my heels into the ground and shrugged off his hand.

" _What the hell was that_?" I asked him quietly in Japanese, I knew everyone could hear me. Sean didn't understand what I said but everyone else did.

" _Get in the car Ava_." Takashi ordered with narrowed eyes as he gripped my arm tightly in warning. I shook my head in defiance and pulled out of his hold again.

" _No, what the hell is wrong with you?"_ I asked with a shake of my head. Sean was looking at our exchange in confusion from not understanding what was going on, but he picked up on the tension fast.

" _Enough Ava! Get. In. The. Car_!" Takashi said raising his voice at me. I tilted my head up and said 'No' again. I felt Han take a step towards me. Takashi didn't notice, too focused on staring me down but Morimoto did, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" _Fine."_ Takashi scoffed, recognising the stubbornness in my eyes that he knew he couldn't beat other than physical lifting me up, but I knew he didn't want to make too much of a scene in front of Han and the others. Takashi and the others stalked back to their cars and sped off as fast as they came. As soon as the three cars left, Earl and Reiko immediately dropped down to the floor to fuss over Sean.

"I'm alright." Sean reassured Reiko and Earl after spitting out some blood from his mouth. Han watched Takashi's car disappear before focusing his attention back on Sean, he wore a disappointed look on his face.

"What did you expect?" Han rhetorically asked with his casual unfazed look on his face.

"You didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline." Han told him. I raised an eyebrow at him critically, thinking of the sinful things that we have done which went beyond soaking matches in gasoline. Twinkie shook his head at Sean in disappointment. I was about to say something before Han noticed and took a dominant hold of my arm, leading me to his car. He opened the door for me and gestured for me to get in without a word. Everyone was watching us in curiosity. Han slammed my door harder than normal and I winced instinctively. Great he's pissed off. We drove the 5-minute journey back to his garage in silence. It was only when we arrived and got out that Han started talking.

"What were you doing?" He asked me, tension radiating within him. I rolled my eyes at him in disbelief.

"I'm supposed to watch my brother beat Sean into a pulp and be ok with it?" I asked with a scoff. Han's hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Yes!" Han answered, his voice rising in volume. I scoffed again.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because he could hurt you!" Han answered as if I'm being stupid. I rolled my eyes again at his answer.

"Takashi would never hurt me!" I replied in disbelief. Now it was Han's turn to scoff.

"Wake up princess! He's not the same little boy that you left behind when you left for Hong-Kong!" Han shouted at me.

"Or did you not just see what happened 10 minutes ago?" He asked rhetorically. I blinked at him wordlessly before looking away from him. I was in denial. Takashi was not the innocent brother that I left behind. I wish he was. I suddenly felt the feeling of not even knowing who he is anymore wash over me. I must have been quiet for a while as Han approached me slowly and placed his hand under my chin to lift my face up to look at his. I couldn't hide the look of despair and tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"Come here sweetheart." Han quietly said before wrapping me in his arms. I clung to him like he was my life raft and I silently let the tears flow down my cheeks. I don't know how long we stood there clinging to each other, but we soon moved to the bedroom to lay down. We didn't even notice the others arrive back. We were fast asleep in each other's arms.

The next day at school was tense. Neela noticed Sean's black eye as soon as he stepped through the school gates. I could see it in her eyes that she was done with Takashi and I only hoped that she wouldn't push his buttons too much. He's unstable at best and I couldn't believe that I was only realising it now.

It was that evening that changed everything for us. We had just had dinner and Han and I were watching the others work on the cars from the comfort of the couch upstairs. Han's arm was wrapped around my waist and I was resting my head on his chest in contentment.

"Hey," I heard Sean greet someone softly and I knew the only person he would do that to. I got up and walked over to the hand rail to look down at Sean and Neela facing each other. I felt Han's presence behind me as he placed his hands over mine and his chin rested on my head as he watched also.

"Come on." Sean said after a few seconds of looking at Neela's sad face. Sean wrapped his arm around Neela in comfort as he ushered her into the garage. Neela looked up and saw Han and I wrapped around each other. I caught her eye and gave her a sad smile, knowing Takashi upset her. When Sean ushered her into the kitchen for some food I half turned back to lock eyes with Han.

"That's going to be a problem." I commented with a worried look. Han just kissed me softly on the forehead before pecking me on the lips without saying a word, but I took his silence as an agreement to my statement.

And sure enough I was right as only half an hour later the sound of squealing tyres echoed on the quiet streets of Tokyo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was standing with Neela, Sean and the rest when I heard the distinct sound of Takashi's engine approach. Han was working underneath a car and he immediately put down his wrench as soon as the first squeal was heard. I moved closer to Han and took his fingers in mine to squeeze. It wasn't long after that we saw the cars and they braked hard, blocking the entrance to the garage. I saw Neela and Sean get up from the table, but I shook my head at them to stay back. Takashi looked… I have never seen Takashi look so angry before. Han approached Takashi with his arms out wide in a friendly gesture. I hovered anxiously a few feet behind.

"Hey Brother." Han greeted before Takashi punched him in the face so hard that he fell back onto the car behind him. I gasped and moved to help him, but Sean held me back by the arm firmly.

"I vouched for you!" Takashi shouted with hurt evident in his voice. He then proceeded to turn Han over so that they could look each other in the eye.

"From the reputation that I lied for you!" Takashi continued while he kept pushing Han into the parked car.

"We're Partners!" He exclaimed, so furiously that I was scared that Takashi might kill him. Han decided to look Takashi in the eye and I could tell he held no regret or sympathy. I was confused, did Takashi know about Han and me?

"You think you can keep your side deals from me?" Takashi asked in a threateningly calm manner while holding Han up with his fists on his shirt. I could tell that Han had enough as I recognised the annoyed, frustrated expression well on his face. He pushed Takashi away in annoyance.

"Come on! We're not in the boy scouts, this is what we do," Han exclaimed, no sympathy in his voice. I was about to speak up and stop this nonsense but Neela stole his attention.

"Takashi!" Neela grabbed his attention for the first time since he arrived. Sean followed her, and I could see that that was the last straw for Takashi as I saw a determined glint in his eyes that I have not recognised before and it scared me. The next thing I know, my brother is holding a gun to Han's head with a steady arm. I gasped in shock before stepping slowly closer to my brother, Han saw my movement from the corner of his eye and he shook his head fervently while trying to keep an eye on Takashi.

"What about now? Hmm? Is this what we do?" Takashi questioned rhetorically while keeping his eyes on Han. Morimoto was making sure Sean wasn't going to try anything stupid. I shook my head in disbelief as to the scene in front of me.

"Takashi!" I reprimanded quietly with a threatening tone coming out.

"Stay out of this Ava!" Takashi rebuffed, not even looking at me.

"Enough Takashi!" I ignored him and stepped closer to where Takashi and Han were standing.

"He stole from us Ava! He stole from your family!" Takashi explained to me with wide crazy eyes. I stepped closer again. From the limited conversation I already figured out what Han had done, and I didn't care.

"Put the gun down Takashi!" I ordered him angrily, just wanting all of this conflict to stop.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" Morimoto spoke up with a bitter laugh. I felt the pit in my stomach drop.

"What are you talking about?" Takashi asked confused, while side looking at Mori.

"I'm talking about your sister and Han who have been sleeping together!" Morimoto declared with a devious smirk aimed at me. I gulped nervously.

"You can't hide anything from me sweet cheeks!" Morimoto winked at me with a destructive agenda in mind.

Takashi looked shocked for a moment and looked at me in question. I couldn't hide the truth from my face and I swallowed painfully before breaking eye contact with him. Takashi processed the new information for 5 seconds before he pulled back on the slider of the gun, with renewed determination. I gasped in horror that I was gonna watch my brother shoot Han. I panicked and tried to think up something to stop this madness but suddenly the garage shutters suddenly crashed down and Han used the distraction to knock the gun out of Takashi's hand before punching him in the face. Sean punched Morimoto when he saw what was going on and I felt Han's hand in mine quickly pulling me along through the corridors of his place, Takashi's crew members not far behind us. We jumped in the RX-7 that was conveniently parked at the back and we raced off leaving dust in the face of Takashi's crew. I nervously hoped that the rest got away safely. I was clutching the seat with both hands in anxiety.

"Put your seatbelt on Ava!" Han ordered when he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I fumbled with the seatbelt and finally was able to click it into place before we saw Sean's Evo behind us, trying to get away from Takashi and Morimoto who followed not far behind. I was in shock. I felt like I was in a dream as Han started expertly drifting around the solid columns. I couldn't believe that we were racing away from my brother like criminals. Han was frantically drifting left and right with precision that I would admire on any normal day. However I had bigger things to think about than Han's beautiful drifting. We were on the freeway, leading from the front before we both noticed Morimoto repeatedly knocking his car into the side of Sean's Evo. I bit my lip in nerves before I saw Mori crash head first into a car with 2 other cars crashing into him after. I felt relief that Sean and Neela are safe for now. Takashi soon caught up to Sean not long after and tried knocking them from the road by smashing into their side. Han and I saw this in our mirrors and we shared a look between us in understanding. I gave a slight nod with a half-smile. Han is a more experienced driver than Sean and has a better chance of getting away from Takashi. Han changed down a gear and braked hard, stopping Takashi in his tracks. Sean sped past us, taking the lead. The RX-7 soon sped up again after, we were getting into the more populated part of the city now. I watched in part horror part shock as Sean honked his horn at the mass of pedestrians on the crossing- there must have been a thousand people there that managed to jump out of the way as we drifted the corner, in awe with what we were doing. Takashi sped up and overtook us before he drifted in front of us, so we were bonnet to bonnet. He got out his gun and started shooting into our windscreen. Han pushed my head down instinctively as Takashi continued to fire at us. I was in too much shock to process what was going on. Han grunted as he dodged bullets while still trying to see where he was going. He knocked Takashi's car so that he spun out away from us.

"Are you okay?" Han asked with a quick glance at me before focusing on the road again. I nodded but forgot that he wasn't looking at me. I wet my lips before choking out a 'yeah'. Han was just about to shift up again as we crossed an intersection before we got hit on the side by a vehicle.

"Han!" I shouted in fear as we rolled 3 or 4 times before coming to a stop upside down. For a moment I couldn't feel anything. I may have passed out for a few seconds because all I could remember when my eyes opened was the sight of us both hanging upside down from the roof, our seatbelts keeping us mostly in place. My eyes were blurry and unfocused as I tried to make sense of what was going on. I could smell gasoline and it started to make me panic as I unsuccessfully tried to coordinate my limbs.

"Han" I whimpered softly.

Han turned his head to me, he had a dazed expression on his face and his arm hung at an awkward angle. We both reach out our hands and as our fingers closed around each other's everything went black.

 **Epilogue is next! Sorry for the wait but I just got a 8 week old puppy and he has been occupying most of my time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

 **Neela P.O.V**

It was a dark, overcast day when we buried Ava and Han. As if the world knew that two of the most brilliant and caring people were taken away from it. Sean's arm was wrapped tightly around my shoulder as he guided me and Twinkie to the cemetery where we were to bury our friends. Sean had beaten Takashi in the final race the week before and Uncle Komoto had granted Sean relief from any Yakuza retaliation. I've stayed away from Takashi and the rest of them since Ava and Han died. I moved my stuff out of my apartment and into Han's garage which he left to Twinkie and Sean. I couldn't bare to go through Ava's stuff in her apartment, but Takashi must have as most of her belongings were missing when I fought up the courage to visit the last place I really felt a connection to her.

And now on this cloudy, unpleasant day we have to say a final goodbye to our friend and sister who died too young. I convinced Uncle Komoto to have a joint funeral for them. For them to be together forever as I'm sure they would have been if they were still alive. I knew deep down as soon as they met that that was it for them. They were two halves of a whole. They fitted together so well and now even though their lives were cut short, I hope that in another world they would stay together like they were in life.

I saw from the corner of my eye, Sean squeezing Twinkie's shoulder in support as he sniffed in sorrow. Reiko and Earl followed behind us. Earl comforting Reiko who started to cry. We reached the two walnut coffins that were already on a stand, in position to be lowered into the ground. The coffins were just symbols of where they are to be laid to rest. They were so badly burnt in the fire that only ash remained of what they once were. Uncle Komoto, Takashi, Morimoto and other high Yakuza members were stood to one side, beside Ava's coffin. We stood opposite them to the side of Han's coffin. We didn't speak a word, we just stared at them for a while before we lowered our gaze to the beautiful coffins we had made for them both. I couldn't even look at Takashi before wanting to strangle him with my bare hands. Without his actions they would still be here today. I would still have my sister.

The funeral was short and sweet. We each laid a rose on their coffins as they were lowered into the ground. The world knew it was a last goodbye to two of it's most selfless, beautiful people because the heavens opened with a big downpour. Uncle Komoto had an umbrella held up almost immediately after the first rain drop hit. I didn't care that the rain was drenching us. My hair was stuck to my face and my shoes were drowning in the muddy ground, but I still didn't care. Nothing would deter me from seeing off my family. When the service finished Uncle Komoto immediately left, Takashi lingered behind. He stepped towards me, wanting to talk but I just shook my head at him, stopping him in his tracks. He lowered his head in defeat before glancing at his sister's coffin one more time before leaving. They left from the West side of the cemetery. I knew I was crying silent tears, hoping no one would notice due to the rain.

Sean squeezed my shoulder to get my attention. I turned to look at him and I could see the sadness in his eyes. Han was his mentor, he taught him nearly everything about this world and Ava… Well they didn't get off to the best of starts but they grew on each other and I knew that they came to respect and like each other as time went on, so much so that I knew Sean regarded her as a sister.

"Let's go home." Sean drawled quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that settled over the quiet cemetery. I looked at them both one last time before I turned and nodded in agreement with Sean. Sean helped guide Twinkie and I back to the entrance of the East side of the Cemetery. Reiko and Earl following behind, Reiko's sobs were never ending. We weren't really looking at anything around us but our feet when the revving sound of a cars engine captured our attention.

We all looked up simultaneously to see a burgundy red Nissan GT-R parked outside the cemetery. It revved its engine again and I stared in shock to see Ava in the driver's seat and Han in the passenger seat with his arm in a sling. They both looked quite beat up with cuts and bruises marring their faces, but it didn't take away the fact that they were here. They were alive. They were together. Despite the rain still pouring down on us, we couldn't help but stay frozen in place. They both smiled at us with their knowing smirks before they zoomed off. We followed their tailgate with our eyes until we couldn't anymore. I looked down at the wet ground, processing what just happened, and I glanced up with the biggest smile on my face. I turned to Sean to see his equally big smiling face, I hugged Sean and Twinkie who were closest to me and let out a sigh of relief, I didn't want to let them go and think that this was just a dream. They were alive and that was the main thing. I knew they couldn't let on to Takashi and Uncle Komoto that they were still alive as Han would still be wanted for stealing from the Yakuza and I know that Ava wouldn't be parted from Han. They would need to leave the country and set up new lives somewhere else. And as much as it saddens me to know that they could never come back here now, at least they will be happy together somewhere else. And I know deep down in my heart that I will see them again. I know they will return one day. When it's safe. When it's the right time.

They wouldn't be able to stay away. As Tokyo is after all: The Drifting Capital of the World.

 **The End**

 **And... That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it,**

 **I know that I sure enjoyed writing it and I am glad I finished it with some hope left for the two of them! Where they go next no one knows...**

 **Let me know how much you like the story in the reviews section!**


End file.
